


Politics

by byakuyasama, Yukio4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Politics AU, me and my gf just get bored of conventional rps, my foot is so itchy god, republicans vs democrats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuyasama/pseuds/byakuyasama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio4/pseuds/Yukio4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa chuckled at him, stopping in his tracks. "Oh, my bad, Iwa-chan! I just didn't think you had a rebuttal worth my time and it seems like I was right." The brunet chirped, disappearing out the door. When Iwaizumi finally returned to the hotel room, Oikawa was perched on the couch, waving to him. "Ooh, is Iwa-chan back from his crushing defeat so soon?" He giggled innocently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Politics

**Author's Note:**

> this was an rp done between my girlfriend and I

 

Iwaizumi spruced up his black blazer, his white collared shirt tucked neatly underneath his tight-fitted suit pants. Hajime wrapped the tie around his neck, making a simple knot and nodding at himself in the mirror. He had gotten used to life in washington but it still was nothing compared to his home town. He arrived at the senate chamber a few minutes early, pausing in his tracks when his eyes meeting up with a certain snake. "Didn't imagine seeing you here." He muttered, squeezing the strap of his briefcase tightly.

Oikawa sighed, adjusting his obnoxiously blue tie in the mirror, running a comb through his hair. He hummed, entranced by his own complexion, somewhat bored by the rest of the scenery. His eyes widened when a voice called out to him, turning to the male. "You didn't expect to see me, a senator, in the Senate chamber?" Oikawa laughed coldly, tilting his head, "Ah, I forgot, Iwa-chan isn't too bright. That's why I managed to get the Medicare bill passed last April despite his raging opposition." The brunet stated cooly, grabbing his briefcase and making his way towards the exit.

"I didn't expect to see your slow ass here so early." Iwaizumi huffed, something about the brunette's appearance and personality rubbed him the wrong way. "You democrats don't understand how to manage government funding." Iwaizumi looked away, watching the brunette leave. "You're running away now, huh? Very democratic of you."

"Oh? And Republicans manage government funding by doing... what exactly? Cutting the Healthcare window for the lower class even smaller? Privatizing education?" Oikawa raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall with a grin. "Right, I forgot, you wouldn't know this being a conservative and all, but I actually try to make use of my time efficiently."

"At least we manage it." Iwaizumi cleared his throat, a small sheet of sweat coating his forehead. "At the rate the democrats are going, the national deficit is only growing." Iwaizumi crossed his arms, glaring at Oikawa. "I know all of that stuff, don't pretend like I don't." Iwaizumi felt his anger reaching the tipping point, his fists curled at his side. "And besides, we both know if you were so good at government, you would have gotten in by your own skill."

"Is that so?" Oikawa laughed, "Aren't you the one advocated for more military spending, outsourcing jobs and cutting down the middle class? Who exactly is the one making the deficit grow?" The brunet grinned slyly, leaning backwards and sighing loudly. "Oh, Iwa-chan, we both also know there's a reason I'm at the same position as you ten years younger. It's because I'm good at what I do. Good with people, politics.."

"We need to do those things to decrease the national deficit. Out sourcing means paying less for workers, and military spending increases our oil revenue in the Middle East." Iwaizumi muttered, his hands squeezed tight. He exhaled deeply through his nose, wishing he had a glass of whiskey right about now. "You're just the Minority Leader's slut." Iwaizumi spat, his eyes full of rage.

"Outsourcing also means raising our national unemployment rate, inflation and exploitation of the lower and middle class." Oikawa argued cooly, "And we both know OPEC will never cooperate with us and our safest option are to relocate and invest in renewable resources." The brunet giggled at his last comment. "Ouch, Iwa-chan. I thought I was your slut." The brunet chuckled, "Ah, but you're wasting my time again. The debate starts in fifteen minutes, is that enough time for a quickie?" He laughed softly, pulling out his phone.

"Outsourcing means giving jobs to people outside the country who can do them better for cheaper ."  Iwaizumi growled, setting his hands on his hips. "Besides, we can just continue infiltrating the Middle East like we always have." Iwaizumi muttered, his eyebrow twitching at Oikawa's apparent amusement to the situation. "Suck my cock, I know you'd do it for an a hundred." Iwaizumi walked up to Oikawa and grabbing his tie roughly.

"Our priority shouldn't be cheaper at the cost of our citizens. We can't even hope to improve our financial situation when our own unemployment rate is relatively high. That being said, we've managed to lower it sufficiently as soon as we got a democrat as president." He chuckled, lurching forward slightly. "That hurts, Iwa-chan, I'm not that cheap. But maybe for you, I'll make an exception. I know things with your wife haven't been the greatest."

"It has nothing do with a Democratic president, it has do with the curve of the economy." Iwaizumi defended, biting his lip and looking away from Oikawa. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about." Iwaizumi huffed, pulling at Oikawa's tie tighter, his breath hot on the brunette's cheek before pulling away quickly.

"An upward curve in the economy doesn't just happen. It's a result of smart political choices and a series of improvements, something you'd never get from a conservative." He argued cooly, leaning forward a little, biting at his lower lip. "Aw, I thought Iwa-chan would kiss me. You must not be getting much affection after precious Kiyoko was caught with another woman. I guess it's pretty ironic considering your history on the issue."

"Smart political choices created by and advocated by republicans." Iwaizumi cleared his throat, bringing his hand up to scratch his chin. "Kiyoko and I have a professional relationship." Iwaizumi massaged the area between his eyebrows, looking at the floor. "I don't care what she does with who." The raven sighed, clearing his throat again.

"Really? If I recall correctly, the republicans voted against every successful bill passed so far." He exhaled softly, grabbing his suitcase. "Must be tough, Iwa-chan. You don't have to lie to me." The brunet grinned coyly, heading towards the door. "They say the keys to being successful are good looks and being tall, so I really wonder how Iwa-chan made it this far." Oikawa waved, walking out the door quickly.

"There is division in our ranks." Iwaizumi bit the inside of his cheek, clearing his throat again. "I am tall and decent looking." Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, waiting until Oikawa was gone until following him to the debate room. He sat at his designated spot, flipping his Virginia name card up, his eyes landing on Oikawa.

Oikawa was already perched in his seat, flashing his New York plate proudly and staring down Iwaizumi across the room. The topic was announced; alternative, renewable options to fossil fuels and harmful, expensive energy sources. The brunet grinned at Iwaizumi from across the table, listening intently to the liberal opening statement.

The majority and minority leaders both gave their speeches, Iwaizumi crossing his legs and leaning back into his cushioned seat deeply. Obviously, he was going to be in favour of continuing taking oil from the Middle East, whether or not he honestly believed in it. When the debate topic was released, Kuroo stood up, scratching his ass through his black pants. "I favour renewable options. Oil from the Middle East only insinuates further tension between America and the countries surrounding OPEC." Kuroo sighed, breathing out lightly.

Oikawa nodded, standing up when Kuroo had finished and shot his friend a quick smile. "It's simply inefficient to pursue expensive, unstable resources when we have already have alternatives at our disposal. The employment of wind, solar and hydro power throughout the United States is both cost effective and practical, reducing emissions almost completely. Though installing these practices would be more expensive, it guarantees stability and lowers our conflict and intrusion with middle eastern countries. Studies show we'd earn back the money in the next two years."

Kuroo flipped his Washington nameplate down, looking back at Oikawa and making inappropriate hand motions to the brunette under the table. Iwaizumi stood up and cleared his throat, Oikawa and Kuroo's argument was too compelling. "I am not in favour of renewable resources. This Is because in the government's current state, our money is needed elsewhere. If we suddenly pull out of Middle Eastern countries, a lot of conflict will be caused in the process and I think it's better to lessen our involvement little by little." Iwaizumi sat back down, folding his hands over his chest and looking directly and Oikawa.

Oikawa stood up again, a coy grin tugging at his lips throughout Iwaizumi's argument, chuckling to himself. "Senator, when you speak of wealth needed in other areas, clearly you realize that you're referring to our engagement and military standby in Iraq and Afghanistan. By removing troops and reducing tensions created by OPEC, we could easily cut back on military spending and use the excess money to invest in renewable resources. It's also essential that we view the harmful, irreversible damage that relying on oil inflicts on our environment. At our current rate, the earth can't hope to sustain life in even the near future. Between overpopulation and wasteful disposal of fossil fuels, defending oil usage is as good as committing political suicide."

Iwaizumi stood back up after Oikawa sat down, clearing his throat and taking a swig from his thermos. "To the Senator from New York, in order to ensure the proper development of the land in the Middle East, I propose a bill that encourages a steady stream of our troops leaving the Middle East. So that, our income on Oil doesn't halt. And our soldiers will end up home." Iwaizumi muttered clearly and distinctly, his voice traveling throughout the room. Tsukishima stood up nearly after Iwaizumi sat down, his exhaling in frustration. "I agree with the senator from Virgina. I propose we strike a deal with OPEC. If they give us a share of their proceeds, we'll stop all interactions within their country. However, we can install Americans to run the conglomerate from the inside. I'd be a win-win situation for us."

The nervous senator from Florida stood up almost instantly, biting his lip nervously. "I think... by proposing this deal, we're ignoring the environmental issues associated with the consumption of fossil fuels. While it's necessary to view the situation through an economic perspective, we seem to be ignoring all other aspects of a broad issue. We can't simply ignore what we don't want to see, and the ulterior motive to all of this is protecting our environment. I see frequent disregard for citizen safety and creating brighter futures for generations to come when that should really be our incentive."

: Iwaizumi got back up, eying the other senator from Florida. He was nervous and frail looking and Iwaizumi could probably crush him easily. "Senator from Florida, how do you propose we achieve the money necessary to switch from fossil fuels?" Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows, staring the shorter brunette down. "Besides, considering how materialistic the citizens of our country is; I highly doubt they'd be able to change their ways. That being said, the greatest solution to tis problem would be to continue at the natural course of things." Iwaizumi murmured sitting down quickly and crossing his legs. Lev sat up quickly, running a hand through his hair. "In fact, global warming is not real."

Oikawa quickly intervened, knowing Yamaguchi would crack under the pressure. He was incredibly smart and wrote excellent proposals, but he wasn't known for his public ability for a reason. "As I've said, Senator, budget cutbacks in military spending as a result from withdrawal of the middle east would grant us the money needed to employ these methods. I believe your lack of faith in the people of this country is a fatal mistake, the main reason we rank number one in global emissions is because we don't educate our citizens and have never offered alternative methods. The people of the United States are far from stupid, if they are granted the ability to make a positive change, the will."

Iwaizumi sighed and crossed his legs, settling into his leather-coated seat, deciding it'd be better if someone else took the floor. "Senator, wouldn't it be more profitable if we just continued taking advantage of the Iraqis and Afghanis." Tsukishima smirked, playing with the cuticle of his nail. "You can't profit off of Renewable resources and besides, most of us will be dead before the earth succumbs to 'global warming'" Tsukishima hummed boredly, looking at his feet. It made Iwaizumi sick to his stomach that he and the blonde were part of the same political party.

A small senator from Oregon sprang to her feet, looking around at the sea of men around her. "If I may object, Senator, continuing our contract isn't even efficient, much less profitable. They have us in the palm of their hand, they're fully aware as we stand currently, our country can't function without their oil. The current prices of oil have dropped because they're flushing out competitors so they're become our only option. By implementing alternative resources, we won't have to play their victim and we can manage ourselves as a functioning country. Our job isn't just to secure our lives, it's to uphold promise for future generations."

"In the palm of their hands? I object to your statement, miss from Oregon. In fact, we have them where we want them." Tsukishima laughed at her statement, clearly looking down on her because she was a girl. "The prospect of us pulling our troops out will be more than enough to motivate them to rethink their opposition to us." He smirked, his lips curling upward. "Besides, it's definitely all a farce. OPEC is just pretending to be tough; all they've been wanting is us to get out of Iraq and Afghanistan." Tsukishima stated simply, licking his lips. "Since you talk so well, why don't we talk someother time... Like tonight?" His voice was highly suggestive and he narrowed his eyes At the girl.

Yachi's face flushed a brilliant shade of red at his last comment, instantly falling silent. "I'd like to ask Senator Tsukishima to apologize for that ridiculously inappropriate followup and possibly revoke debating rights for the remainder of the conference." A senator from Illinois spoke up, narrowing his dark eyes towards Tsukishima. Akaashi cleared his throat, adjusting his tie, "Though I agree with Senator Yachi, it's unreasonable to presume we'll always have the upperhand. OPEC has a history of abusing less wealthy nations, they have far too much control even without our presence. The only way we can hope to limit their power is by removing ourselves from the equation."

Tsukishima clicked his tongue when Akaashi spoke, sitting back down and crossing his legs. But he smirked at Yachi's reaction, knowing they could never touch him since he had so many connections. "I agree with Akaashi since he makes a good point." Bokuto murmured, shooting a thumbs up and a smile to the raven. Iwaizumi stood up, clenching his teeth slightly. "Sadly, I do agree with the democrats in that renewable energy sources would be more efficient. However, the efficiency and the probability of the soldiers exiting those middle eastern states will be highly compromised, if rushed." Iwaizumi swallowed, hoping he didn't just make the wrong move politically.

 

 


End file.
